Lonesome Kisses
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: One poem in four parts from Kurama's, Shiori's, Yusuke's, and Shiori's husband's POV in that order. Explores what happens when a demon attacks Shiori because of her son and Kurama decides he must tell her the truth.
1. Uncovered Lies

_This is a poem I wrote exploring the relationship between Kurama and Shiori. The entire story is one poem, and that's why I am posting them all at once. But each chapter is from a different point of view. This chapter is Kurama. I tried making it so it wasn't double-spaced, but that made it harder to read. Sorry if you don't like this format. I hope you enjoy this, no matter how depressing it might be. I own none of the characters._

* * *

My world and hers were never meant to collide

Their very natures simply can't coincide

This isn't the way I would wish it to end

But her life is the thing that I must defend

Last night was too close when he caught her alone

To keep her in peril, I cannot condone

For she is a target to whims of my foes

To my single weakness the enemy goes

She was caught by surprise, and she had no chance

Against that demon's silent, deadly advance

The scars on her arms have been opened anew

As well as some others the demon now rues

Upon finding them, I was almost too late

And I hated to see her in that death-like state

The demon attacked me but he was then killed

He had no chance; my mother's blood had been spilled

The miracle is, she survived his attack

Now she sits and she waits for me to come back

When, truly, it's my fault she's here at all

Yet my other name I still hear her call

So I return to her bleak hospital room

Where the truths I must tell have started to loom

I take her hand, see her innocent face,

Her frailness, happiness, her care and her grace

But in the back of my mind, the past is alive

With the deplorable heights to which I did strive

It makes me balk, want to stop and not tell

That I am a creature destined for hell

But I weigh her life with the past that I fear

And whether her life or my lies is more dear

Then I brace myself as she grips my hand

I feel I am sinking with no hope of land

Slowly I tell her of the fox demon's reign

Silently wondering if I'll remain sane

I tell of betrayal, of Yomi's lost sight,

The crimes I committed, the way that I fight,

The fear and the glory, the treasures untold

The thievery, violence, and killings of old

I tell of power struggles, tournaments, kings

Of lying, coercion, despicable things

Of auras, of demons, of life-giving plants

Of ghosts and of pain, of deaths and of rants

I tell her some legends of things lost in time

The wars and the hurt, with no reason or rhyme

I see her face pale but continue I must

Lest one of my foes should return her to dust

I tell of my birth, of my life, of my death

Then silence, no sound but our whispers of breath

I walk to the window, the space an escape

From the fear in her eyes, from the words that I say

Then, still facing away, I say, "This is me."

My face starts to change, my aura is free

She gasps at the sight of my ears, hair, and tail

In hiding emotions I fear I shall fail

It's all on the table, no going back now

Then I turn and her eyes make me wonder how

I could hurt a woman as gentle as this

Her kindness and patience I truly shall miss

For a long time she stares with pain in those eyes

Finally seeing the face hidden by lies

And I gently brush tears from her reddened cheek

Then finally, finally, she starts to speak,

"I care not for your name or what you have done.

There is one thing you are and that is my son."

I fall to my knees by the side of her bed

Slightly relieved by the words she has said

For my lies have not caused irreparable harm

But her lack of fright is good cause for alarm

Then she continues, her words sounding so calm

For the wounds in my heart, they act as a balm

"Demon or human, if you feel you must go

Feel free to travel, so long as you know

My home and my heart are open to stay

If you ever need help, don't stay away.

Long ago I accepted that you'd wander free,

I only ask that you don't forget about me."

"There is no way I could!" I emote with a cry,

"But this could happen again! I can't let you die!"

She nods and caresses the side of my face

As the tears on our cheeks increase their pace

Then finally I stand and kiss her goodbye

I pause at the door, for I hear her sigh

Then I walk away, with all of my sin

Content with the fact I won't hurt her again.


	2. Truths Told

_I still own none of the characters. Part two is from Shiori's POV._  


* * *

He will never return, those golden eyes said

And so did the silver replacing the red.

And never again shall I see my firstborn

For away from my heart himself he has torn.

He was reluctant to go, of that I am sure

In the way that he paused as he stepped out the door.

Deep in my heart there was never a doubt

That from my life he would someday walk out.

He was too independent for him to stay,

But although I knew, too soon came this day.

Despite these emotions my mind still feels blank,

But for these seventeen years, whom do I thank?

I watched him grow older and I watched him soar,

I saw him achieve things I hadn't dreamt of before;

He was intelligent, yet different somehow

His true age was the reason, I understand now.

Of all of the reasons for his difference I guessed

Never once did I find 'demon' suited him best.

The things that he said I could hardly believe

But him walking away is not a reprieve

For the knife in my heart went deeper still

With his words of fights and the thrill of the kill.

His whole aspect changed when the truth he did tell,

But how could a soul such as this go to hell?

For he is so kind and cares a whole lot

And if that's where he goes in death, I cannot

Believe that the universe is somehow just.

So believe in deliverance, somehow I must.

And even though he accepts it as fate

I feel his repentance has not come too late,

For the look in his eyes when he told of his sins

Was filled with anguish, self-loathing, chagrin.

Then came the words that I'd come to dread

When he grabbed my hand at the side of my bed

With eyes so intense, in a frightening way,

My mind didn't listen but I heard him say,

"Mother, I'm leaving; I have no choice but to go.

My presence will harm you but you need to know

That in my sight you are as pure as a dove

And in this cold world you taught a demon to love."

He kissed me goodbye, then he walked away

I wished to follow but pain forced me to stay

Now all I can think of is the change in his face:

The silver hair, golden eyes that made my heart race.

They tell that the story he spoke of is true.

I miss him already; my heart bleeds anew.

Out of the window, I see silver hair

"Shuichi!" I call, and so do I swear,

He turns to glance back at the windows cold glass

And from this distance I see something pass

Over his features, but then it is gone:

A moment's uncertainty at what he has done.

He looks away and from the hospital veers

Into a crowd in which he disappears.

Then I'm all alone with my hopes and my fears,

Left to myself and now drowning in tears.


	3. Deadly Regret

_I still own no one. This chapter is from Yusuke's POV. Even though it comes third it was written last, so it's a bit lacking in eloquence because I was tired of rhyming. But since when has Yusuke been eloquent?_

* * *

I've rarely seen him so silent, subdued;

It's really frightening when he starts to brood.

His eyes light on fire, you don't want to go near,

But right now, if I don't, Kurama I fear

Will lose all constraint, or maybe his mind.

And as I approach, I'm shocked to find

There are tears slowly dripping from each of his eyes

"What has happened?" I ask as he continues to cry.

"I left her." He says, his voice sounding bereft

Of emotion, of feeling, "There is nothing left."

"Shiori?" I ask, and he nods with a sigh

I look for a moment and then I ask, "Why?"

He goes on to explain what he feels he has done

How she will be hurt if he stays her son.

The truth he has told her, with every detail

But for Kurama the choice is more of an ail;

He regrets it deeply, that I can see

But also he feels it is better if she

Never sees him again, and if never they speak

For then demons won't exploit the weak

Human mother, the fox demon's heel,

The one he protects with a strange kind of zeal.

The one thing that I cannot understand

Is how Kurama will fare with this on his hands.

He hates himself for it; it's all over his face

In each of the tears that forms liquid lace.

How will he ever manage to survive

If to these depths his mind repeatedly dives?

Shiori he's saved but himself he has not;

For he's beating himself up over the thought

That he personally harmed her, threatened her life

When that's simply insane, an unneeded strife.

But when it comes to Kurama and how he feels

There is nothing I can say that could possibly reel

Him back in from the edge of that dark precipice

For right now in front of him I see a list

Of all the things he feels he's done wrong,

It's depressing to see that it's pretty long.

So I walk away and leave him alone

Then, all of a sudden, I hear him moan,

"For all of my life, a thousand years' hate,

I've finally loved, but it's come too late.

The one that I care for I cannot be near

For her death is the thing that brings the most fear."

He pauses a moment, maybe to think

Then suddenly those golden eyes blink

As if he has felt a new jab of pain in his heart

Then once again than empty voice starts

"I know it's selfish to miss her like this

But her life is better than my personal bliss

At having someone who truly does care

For such a beautiful thing is really quite rare…"

He trails off and I see he's made peace

With the parts of his heart; he is at ease.

I look back at him and quietly say

"Decisions you've made on this fateful day

May have been hard but I hope that you may

Learn to move on and this life stay."

He looks up shocked, then quietly nods,

And then I silently thank god.


	4. Lonesome Kisses

_This is part four, the final part. It is from Shiori's husband's POV. If he sounds a bit confused, good. He doesn't really understand anything of what's going on. Please read this last part and review._

* * *

It's been three days that he has been gone

Since the day that he broke the mother-son bond.

She has recovered and now is at home

But she is so quiet and her eyes often roam

Away from my face to the window most near

Searching for he whom she holds most dear.

I sense her pain but I haven't a clue

As to why Shuichi would ever do

Such a horrible thing to the mother he loves,

Hiding his fingers inside his gloves

Covering the crime of the hurt he has caused

In Shiori because of the son she has lost.

She tries to hide it but still it comes through

And his decision I hope he does rue.

For then he'll return to his mother's side

Where he belongs, although I feel he tried

To spare her feelings with the 'truth' that he told,

Something of legends and demons of old.

She trusts him completely and therefore can't see

The thing that's become obvious to me:

The story he told was all full of lies

But she swallowed them and each night she cries.

There is one thing I cannot understand

Who, or else what, was that mysterious man?

I saw him step through her private room's door

And someone like him I've not seen before.

Silver hair, fox-like ears, a long silver tail

And strange golden eyes whose intensity wailed

Of pain beyond anything I've ever felt,

Of hurt, of regret and a strong sense of guilt.

But beyond those the emotions don't cease

For mixed among those was the presence of peace.

He nodded my way and then he disappeared

But that look and that nod were really quite weird,

As if he knew me by face and by name

Which is all very frightening for I felt the same.

I entered the room of my injured wife

And that's when I found her struggling with strife.

And so now I wander, was his story true?

Was the silver-haired man the teen that I knew?

I don't understand; it just doesn't make sense;

But why would he choose such a crazy pretense?

His reasons and meanings, the wherefore and why,

The scribbled note that I found: "I can't let her die."

My life is now crazy, I wish I'd been warned.

But it seemed he was trying to protect her from harm.

So he's gone forever, he'll never return,

Maybe someday I'll be able to learn

The strange dynamics between mother and son

And why now, of all times, he chose to run.

But maybe no one can see his reasons for this:

The truth, a goodbye, and that one lonesome kiss.


End file.
